I'm Moving On
by Annoying Little Twit
Summary: SongFic. OneShot. InuYYH. Both had pasts they couldn't deal with anymore. So they decided that together, they could move on. KurKag


**I'm Movin' On**

Annoying Little Twit

Shuichi Minamino, as known to most everyone in Tokyo, seemed like your average teenage genius. Long waist-length locks of hair that was a rose red, calculating almond-shaped eyes that were a shade of green that rivaled the most healthy lawns, and fair skin that glowed with a slight tan from being outdoors. He lived in a house with his mother, stepfather, and stepbrother. He went to a prestigious High School, and was the top of his class, if not his grade. He always kept his room clean, and did his chores without complaint.

But Shuichi had a secret, which only a few in Tokyo know about. He was a demon. Well, not really. More like the soul of a demon. But every day, it seemed to get harder and harder to bear this soul, and the past that came with it.

He had been a thief - well, he still was a thief - of great caliber. Him, along with a group of thieves, had raided and plundered villages, castles, strongholds, and countless other things. Also, he had once had the greatest partner of all - Kuronue.

Shuichi use to not be able to think about this part without feeling a stabbing pain in his chest, but now... He accepted what had happened.

Kuronue had died on a raid gone wrong. His beloved pendant had broken off of his neck, and he had gone back to get it, triggering a trap within the bamboo. Spears of bamboo shot from the leaves, and stabbed right through him, yet not killing him instantly. Shuichi's previous body had watched in horror as the blood spurted out of Kuronue, and his final words telling him to save himself, had fled.

It had taken him 18 years to finally accept his past, though he really regretted what he had done.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons_

_Finally content with a past I regret_

_I've found you find strength in you moments of weakness_

_For once I'm at peace with myself_

_I've been burdened with blame, trapped on the past for too long_

_I'm movin' on_

Kagome sighed as she watched the villagers of Kaede's village start their daily routines. After traveling for years searching for the Sacred Jewel shards, they were finally in what could be called peace, though she was personally in turmoil.

Oh yes, she took the occasional trip to her original time, but she spent most of her time in the Fedual Era. She wasn't sure why she stayed, but part of her told her that she still owed it to her friends for ruining their lives.

The same faces of the villagers passed her day by day, never changing, content in their ways. Though she recognized the faces, she still couldn't place names to them. After living here for almost a year, she wondered why, though deep down, she knew she really didn't want to know.

The occasional demon came and threatened the village, but with one shot of Kagome's arrow, they were usually dead before they got their demand.

She never told her friends of the past, since they still thought of her as a clumsy girl who didn't know what she was doing. She knew that they thought this way, for whenever they stopped by, they refused to let her take care of things, thinking somehow, she could mess it up.

She knew they didn't mean to act this way, but it still hurt. Of course, in the past, when she first got here, she hadn't helped to change this image. She was a clumsy 15 year old girl who had no clue what she was doing. She couldn't shoot a bow to save her life, literally. Her friends always had to risk their necks to protect her, because she couldn't protect herself.

But yet... She lived through the trials she was placed in, and yet, she still didn't belong. She was from the future. She didn't belong here, then why did she feel as though... this was home?

_I've lived in the place and I know all the faces_

_Each one is different but they're always the same_

_They mean me no harm but its time that I face it_

_They'll never allow me to change_

_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong_

_I'm movin' on_

Kagome had returned to the future, without telling anyone. They wouldn't miss her. They had lives of their own now, they could live without her.

So she was going to move on. Go back to the life she was meant to live.

She couldn't finish High School, since she had missed so much, none would accept her. So she got her GED, and got a job at a nice coffee shop, where she always felt like she didn't belong. This was a higher class coffee shop, not like the quick fixes she used to visit with her friends.

Wearing her red and white waitress uniform, she saw someone sit down at one of her tables, and promptly went over to get his order. He was a stunning redhead, and she knew she had a crush. Which was hard, since she hadn't liked anyone since Inuyasha. And he was in hell with his lover.

She took a break, and after getting his coffee, she sat down with him, and chatted about nothing and everything.

They shortly became friends, and he would come back to the coffee shop regularly, just to visit her. He had introduced himself as Kurama, for reasons he still didn't understand. She, having no other name to go by, introduced herself as Kagome. They got to know each other well, and soon, found themselves falling in love over the passing months.

She learned to smile again, and he learned to laugh. Finally deciding to trust each other, they told each other about their pasts. Kagome listened, never interrupting, and at the end, stood up from the booth, walked over to him, and hugged him tightly.

"I know that was hard for you. It's hard losing someone so close to you, when you now see millions of ways to prevent what happened. But the past is the past. It all happened for a reason."

Kagome then told Kurama about her past, and the life she lived in it. About her first love, and the betrayal she felt when he shoes a dead woman over her. How she lived falsely, and felt as though she couldn't make it up to the people of that time, for all the lives she had taken because of one little jewel. Kurama listened, never saying a word till she was finished. She was still sitting next to him, so he pulled her to him, and holding her, told her what he thought.

"You did something most girls of this time couldn't. They changed history, for the better. You were chosen for a reason. You have the purest soul I have ever seen, sacrificing yourself for millions. Many people may have died, but because of you, many people lived. This... Inuysha... Didn't know what he was giving up."

Kagome broke down in tears, him saying the words she wished to so desperately hear. The comfort she had needed. The assurance that she had done the right thing. She had found it all... in Kurama.

They bother made a vow that day, to now dwell on the past. They were going to live their lives by the future now.

_I'm movin' on_

_At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me_

_And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone_

_There comes a time in everyone's life_

_When all you can see are the years passing by_

_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

Kagome finished packing her bags, as her family watched.

"Kagome, darling, are you sure this is what you want?" Her mother asked, and Kagome nodded, not saying a word. She and Kurama had decided that the best way to move on, was to move away. They weren't exactly running away, since everyone knew that they were leaving... They just didn't know they were leaving together.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei watched him load the rest of his belongings into his car, noticing that he had a lot of room left.

"Why did you sell so much, when there's enough room in there to double your stuff?" Yusuke asked, and Kurama didn't answer.

"Man, why do you have to leave anyways?" Kuwabara whined, and Hiei glared at Kurama.

"The idiot's right. I thought you refused to go back to the Demon World because of your human family. Now you're taking off to Kami-knows-where, and leaving them behind anyways."

Kurama sighed, and explained once more. "I am leaving because there is nothing left for me here anymore. We decided that this was the best thing."

"'We'? You mean you and Youko?" Yusuke asked, and Kurama shook his head.

"Kagome and I," Kurama admitted, and they looked shocked.

"You mean, your leaving because of some girl?!" The two humans shouted, while Hiei looked slightly betrayed.

"I have to go now, I told her I'd be there five minutes ago. I guess... I'll see you when I see you."

Kagome knew that Kurama's friends were probably delaying him, and that he hadn't changed his mind. Right? Oh god, she was panicking slightly. Her family watched her sit on the doorstep with what she owned and wanted to take, glancing down the street. They wondered who she was waiting for, but didn't ask, since they knew she wouldn't tell them.

They watched as a red car pulled up alongside the base of the shrine, and Kagome smiled as Kurama stepped out of the car, and headed up the stairs. Hugging and kissing briefly, she said goodbye to her family, and picking up her belongings, walked down the stairs to the car, put her stuff in the back, and got in. Kurama took a glance at her crying family, and getting in, put the car into gear and drove off, only stopping to fill up with gas and then headed off, to a new life with only forgiveness and love down the path.

They had finally found peace, and it only took losing everything to find it.

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't_

_Stopped to fill up on my way out of town_

_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't_

_I had to lose everything to find out_

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road_

_I'm movin' on_

**OWARI**

Hmm... This little song-fic was fun to write. I have been listening to this song forever, and every time I heard it, I saw this story. So I had to write it to get it out of my system.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, or the song I'm Moving On - Rascal Flatts. Hell, I don't own anything in this story, except the idea that popped in my mind.


End file.
